


At His Service

by Dylan_m



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Clothed Sex, Fanart, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Madeleine Era, Montreuil-sur-Mer, Nudity, Size Kink, Sub!Javert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/pseuds/Dylan_m
Summary: Javert shows his obedience to the mayor.





	At His Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedThePear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedThePear/gifts).



[ ](https://abload.de/img/b-03crqxsto.png)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually take pinch hits, but this one was screaming my name, I just couldn't say no! You have great taste!
> 
> I'd like to thank C for the encouragement and support. E and the discord chat for the help with references for the clothes, I learned way more than I used, but I hope it'll come handy next time ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed drawing this (which was _a lot_ ) <3


End file.
